Untold
by Kalieapap
Summary: Harry Arrives at Maison de Ayakashi, causing havoc to poor Sōshi Miketsukami's plans. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Untold**

**Summary: Harry Arrives at**** Maison de Ayakashi, causing havoc to poor**** Sōshi Miketsukami's plans.**

**Crossover: HP x Inu x Boku**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

Arriving before the Maison de Ayakashi apartment complex he would be staying at while he went to his new school, Harry got out of the car to see that the moving van was already there and starting to unload his possessions. He was glad he was finally able to enter High School like a normal student. After gaining full control of his powers and abilities, he knew he was a little different than the people he would find within, but hopefully they would never find out just what that difference was; which was precisely why he was arriving at midnight.

"Good evening Mr Hari Potter-Black-sama. So where would you like this put lad?"

Looking to the larger of the two delivery men he noticed him holding what looked to be the box he had shrunken all his bedroom supplies and furniture in, and by the way the man had addressed him reminded him he would need to get used to going by his Jap name while in this country.

"Just putting it behind the gate on a trolley will be fine." Harry waited until the trolley was full with all his possessions before taking possession of it himself; unlike he assumed the others were able to do, as he was able to fit all his possessions onto only one trolley-jack he imagined they needed more.

"Thank you."

Making his way quietly up the pathway to his new living arrangements Harry was unaware the chaos his arrival would bring to the other residents.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Earlier-That-Day** -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you mean there's going to be another new resident Natsume?! And why have I been assigned to him instead of Miss Ririchiyo?" Sōshi Miketsukami was defiantly having a bad day; first he wakes up expecting it to be another boring day where he simply must await Miss Ririchiyo-sama's arrival; he hadn't expected for Natsume to bombard him in the SS lounge after breakfast about his next master being some new MALE transfer!

"He's a new transfer student from England Sōshi-tan! And you were assigned to him because you are the only free SS agent at this time and you were requested by both the boy's parents and your own original household."

"What about Miss Ririchiyo? Why would they even make that request?"

"When Ririchiyo arrives she will be assigned Karuta Roromiya as her SS agent and room in Apartment 4."

"Why Miss Roromiya? Is she not Master Kagerō's SS agent?"

"While normally yes, an SS agent wouldn't be assigned to two residents…but Kagerō darling isn't normally here leaving poor Roromiya no one to protect and Ririchiyo _is_ his fiancée as well as the two being roughly the same age so it simply made sense to the family heads." The head of each family with supernatural blood looked after the apartment complex; there were 13 heads governing the complex but only 6 were active, the others only providing financial support.

"What's the problem? Now there will be plenty more MANIAC around here without some boy getting in the way!" Nobara didn't see the problem; more girls less boys = Win-Win! "Besides that what's your problem? It isn't like you to lose your cool so much." Actually, she couldn't remember a time when he showed anything but a smile.

Remembering himself Sōshi bowed quickly; before he exposed even more of his hand. "I'm sorry for my actions just now miss Nobara, Natsume. I am afraid the news came as quite a shock to me, along with the information that the Miketsukami family head requested me as this boys Secret Service Agent. Please forgive me."

"Yes, I would be quite the shock. Especially as all these were sadly last minute decisions…but orders are orders! Your new ward will be arriving sometime tomorrow, and Miss Ririchiyo Shirakiin will be arriving at lunchtime the day after!"

"Yes," Straightening up from his bow Sōshi vowed he would find a way to return to his true master's side. "If you'll excuse me I have a prior engagement that requires my attention." Leaving Ms Nobara and Natsume in the SS lounge Sōshi returned to his room where he retrieved his book on '_**The Responsibility and Guidelines of the Secret Service Agent**_'. Perusing the book, it would be an hour later before his salvation was found, in the form a small amending paragraph towards the end of the last chapter;

"…_should a master request the reassignment of their agent due to unresolvable differences the agent will either be reassigned for the following year, or suspended for a period of two years if the agent is found to have purposely harmed their master…"_

He would reunite with Miss Ririchiyo even if it took him longer then he had originally planned. He would need to see what his new charge was like before devising his plan of attack; he would need to be unbearable to the boy without soiling his image with the others; especially Miss Ririchiyo and the governing heads of house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Sōshi was left waiting for his new temporary master to arrive; Natsume had been unable to give him a specific time for the boys arrival when he had asked. Watching as the usual traffic passed him by it was by mere change that he noticed the phone number plastered across some random delivery truck. Pulling out his cell he quickly found the number of the moving company that most residents used under the classification **'The Help'**. Selecting the little green phone symbol Sōshi waited for someone from the moving company to answer the phone on their end. Luckily he wasn't waiting too long before that happened and a man answered.

"Hello, Movalist specialist, how may I help you?"

"Good morning Sir, I'm Sōshi Miketsukami and I am inquiring into any deliveries you have scheduled to deliver to Maison de Ayakashi sometime today or tomorrow?"

"One moment please." listening as the man typed away on the computer he was thankful for his enhanced hearing.

"The only deliveries scheduled for Maison de Ayakashi are one that has already been delivered and another that is scheduled for tomorrow."

"When was the delivery delivered if I may inquire?"

"Last night around 2:30" the only reason they guy even commented on it was because he thought it was so odd.

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone he was shocked to discover how early he had arrived, let alone that he was already here! Quickly returning to the first floor dining room he quickly searched the room for anyone out of the ordinary, to which he found none. But he did find Natsume. Plastering a small smile on his face, to hide his shock, as he approached the table housing his childhood playmate and his master...well more like plaything…he wondered about the dynamics of that relationship.

"Natsume, do you remember what room my new master will be housed in?"

"Why yes, Room 5 if I remember correctly." Replied Natsume curiously. Wasn't Sōshi-tan supposed to be waiting outside for his master? He may need to do some investigating later tonight on this new development.

"Thankyou." Walking to the elevator Miketsukami paused before pressing level 5; would it be beneficial to his plan to meet him like this? Or hinder him? Deciding to chance it he pressed the level 5 button. He would decide what to do once he had actually conversed with the boy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2: Second Meeting**

When Hari had arrived in his new apartment last night he had found it to be, thankfully, already furnished. He was tired but wide awake and didn't think he would be able to sleep at the moment. The fact that it was night when his body knew it was supposed to be daytime didn't help matters at the moment either. Using his natural magic he unpacked and enlarged everything he thought he would need, but he also decided he would pack it away himself; it would help him learn about his new environment, as well as help him memorise where he even put the stuff he'd brought. He had plans to stay awake until 9pm tomorrow? Tonight? Whatever. So that it forced his body to follow the different time zone. By the time he was done the main rooms looked like it could have come directly from some Arabian Princes harem, with all the fabrics and soft cushion lining the room like some giant nest. The only area he had decided to spare was the kitchen…and his prized computer, but he had also decided to do his new bedroom a bit differently as well. With his bedroom he painted the walls black, the roof white, and the floor he left as rose wood. Once he finished painting Hari used a quick spell to dry the paint before he covered the floor with plastic. Grapping a bunch of different coloured paint tins he then proceeded to platter the paint all over the walls and roof until he was satisfied, but before the paint could properly dry he quickly used the paint on the wall to sketch anything that came to mind; from foxes, cats and flowers to 'mythical' creatures such as phoenix's and basilisks. By the end not only was Hari's room now a gorgeous personalised work of art, but he was also now quite hungry.

Walking into his lovely new kitchen Hari was surprised to find the fridge fully stocked and ready for use. He doubted it would remain so but he was thankful all the same for the thought taken by whoever did it. Finding the necessary ingredients Hari set to work making baked cauliflower and tuna patties. Looking to the clock he was surprised to find it to already be around seven o'clock in the morning...suppose that made this breakfast then. Plopping the baking pan with the cauliflower in the oven he set about frying the patties on the stove. Making sure he wasn't burned by the flying olive oil or butter concoction. Digging in eagerly once everything was cooked and served; on his new beautiful white plates with golden flowers might he add, and consumed the large meal as if it were his last…or as if he'd just been on a soup diet.

Blissfully stuffed after the meal Hari decided to transform into his full demonic form and play for a bit. He was soon in heaven as the feel of the different textures beneath his paws and running along his fur and feathers sent pleasurable sensations running throughout his body.

*Ting*

Looking to the door, Hari wondered why anyone else would want to be on this floor; he was the only one supposed to be living on this level of the apartment complex, according to the papers his uncle Sev had received had said that normally only the one student and their SS Agent roomed. Moving to hide under a pile of vibrant pillows with his head just peeking out from beneath the Egyptian cotton curtain, he finally settles once he was sure if anyone did come in he would resemble a stuffed animal toy or a pet rather than a mythical creature. Watching as the knob turned he wondered just who he was about to see sneaking into his rooms this fine morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He knew sneaking into the boys apartment was a risk, but he'd learn more this way and he could always say he had come to do a last minute tidy before the boy was supposed to arrive…he also needed to learn just what the boy's name was as well. Walking in he was meet with a site that astounded his human mind and greatly pleased his demon nature.

The walls were covered in curtains while the floor was littered with pillows of what appeared to be varying textures. Any doubts he'd had of the boy actually being here vanished. Walking further in Miketsukami failed to notice the startling emeralds following him as he surveyed the room in a state of shock; every occupant was allowed to personalise their rooms so long as it didn't undermine the integrity of the apartment structure, but this...he never even heard of someone doing this much before to their rooms before…not even during the 60s!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching the boy, who he vaguely recognised to be Sōshi Miketsukami, walk around his apartment in a shocked stupor was highly amusing, and slightly irritating. The look on Sōshi's face when he had finally made his way to peep into his bedroom would amuse him for years to come. When he got to watch Sōshi do the robot march as he left made him totally convinced he was going to die of laughter!

When he had finally calmed down he made his way over to his computer table; he had found a stack of letters waiting for him when he had been organising earlier and had placed them in the desk draw while he finished decorating the room. Well…the first one looks more like a note in an envelope.

_Hadrian (Hari) James Potter-Black_

_We at __Maison de Ayakashi are proud to welcome you to your new living arrangements and hope you have a fun and safe stay during the time you will be with us._

_Upon request by third parties your Secret Service Agent will be_ _Sōshi Miketsukami._

_Kind Regards,_

_Maison de Ayakashi_

Flipping through the rest of the documents he noticed they were just his school schedule and the schedules to the various facilities in the complex; such as the dining room and gym.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Updates will be slow as I finish my other works.**


End file.
